Jordan Todosey
Jordan Todosey (born February 8, 1995) is a Canadian Actress. She is known for her role as Lizzie McDonald on Life with Derek. She was born in Toronto, Ontario. She has had many roles, but her most recent role Is Adam Torres, a Female to Male transgender boy, in the tenth season of Degrassi. Her past roles are as Lizzie McDonald in the series Life with Derek, the spin-off movie Vacation with Derek, Flashpoint, The Pacifier as a Firefly (Girl Scout), and The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio as Tuff Ryan at 9 years old. She also starred in Santa Baby as Amelia. She is now current friends with Aislinn and Melinda, her recent cast members. Fun Fact: Jordan has double jointed thumbs. She says her best friend on the set is Aislinn Paul, and since she had to cut her hair short for the role of Adam, she applies more makeup. Gallery 28207 430465221170 545571170 5985453 1302686 n-1.jpg Adam and Clare.jpg Tumblr l9opwabN5o1qcn71uo1 500.png Jordan-todosey-1-sized.jpg Jordantod.jpg Tumblr_l4c3ysVZwL1qct0ifo1_500.jpg jordan todosey hat.jpg jordan_todosey_derek01.jpg life with derek, jordan.jpg eclipse premiere jordan.jpg 27421_574510586_4846_n.jpg jordan vwd premiere 2.jpg jordan vwd premiere.jpg 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 136938396.jpg jordan and melinda.jpg jordantodosey_1232723624.jpg jordan_todosey12.jpg Jordan, jessica, and charlotte mmva 2010.jpg 44535 478812017288 135519732288 6655862 1899157 n.jpg 40935 478809612288 135519732288 6655788 2240654 n.jpg 47002 478938787288 135519732288 6660152 2842684 n.jpg 46696 478941937288 135519732288 6660355 7780301 n.jpg 46139 478954787288 135519732288 6660712 5043775 n.jpg 46026 478941857288 135519732288 6660352 7847721 n.jpg j.png|Jordan Todosey 2010-08-29_1741.png|link=Google Images 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 47099 479060902288 135519732288 6664168 6175964 n.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 45135 479144317288 135519732288 6667011 960311 n.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 154665777-84ef352257ba164808da3d757cc70e96 4c7d9780-full.jpg 122739603.jpg 130886287.jpg 155416449-5a2ac288b272b6caadc4f7c4512e3bab_4c7fade0-full.jpg 155578782.jpg 59375 432798515841 222416550841 4837920 3371281 n.jpg 41483_574510586_8698_n.jpg 49060_545571170_8282_n.jpg _jordan_todosey_1.jpg derek_cast_fullres.jpg Hoodie_jordant.jpg jordant_car_young.jpg jordant_peace.jpg jordant_robe.png lifewithderek_jordan_todosey.jpg lifewithderek_sofa_group.jpg jordan_todosey_redpurpleblueblackblonde.jpg vacation_with_derek_lizzie_jordan.jpg redshirt_Jordan_todosey.PNG stoneangel_jordantodosey.PNG jordantodosey_1232723585.jpg jordantodosey_purple.jpg jordantodosey_reddoor.jpg peace_jordantodosey.jpg melinda and jordan_soy.jpg Sam and jordan closeup.jpg lifewithderek_jordan_canada_trees.jpg lifewithderek_jordan_cold.jpg Sabcr.jpg 160374615-3a3aa10b60fe4c161aa2b95b02a73efe_4c8bdfc0-scaled.jpg 163565642.jpg 41639_545571170_2895_n.jpg 165284281.jpg Img 6590.jpg Img 6558.jpg Aislinn luke jordyn and munro 1.jpg Tumblr lbfeonSDOk1qct0ifo1 500.png MunroJordan.jpg I luv Adam.jpg Gemini.jpg Gemini2.jpg tumblr_lc28etRC6W1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 156206 10150110464232289 135519732288 7464760 2263914 n.jpg 149948 10150110463787289 135519732288 7464751 4415004 n.jpg 148506 10150110464377289 135519732288 7464764 7279049 n.jpg tumblr_lcoayqxFlT1qeegx8o1_500.png tumblr_lcock2NzCP1qeegx8o1_500.png tumblr_lcrrt309KA1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|THOSE EYES! Tumblr lcq6i9anu91qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcvfhuG4lu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr ld4wbpIukl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr ld4w84ngcz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7frjoZfL1qzl88jo1 500.jpg ImagesCATV8RHJ.jpg 4800642515 96e63e1332.jpg Tumblr l7xd8fybRO1qd7rw1o1 500.jpg ImagesCA8GXX1H.jpg ImagesCAGEWVVE.jpg ImagesCA6SUSF8.jpg ImagesCA03UFCV.jpg Tumblr lcf5y8ZbCk1qct0ifo1 500.jpg ImagesCAK1S3TI.jpg ImagesCAMR5RKZ.jpg ImagesCAY1EXJ9.jpg ImagesCATZZ84V.jpg ImagesCAOWXGEM.jpg W8aj5u.jpg ImagesCA1NGRVH.jpg ImagesCAI41EUC.jpg Tumblr leb7d0wsRQ1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb892vxK6e1qezaqwo1 250.png Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lemoxraACy1qedeo3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8awzfC7T1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr lb6r06sU9l1qdvseko1 500.jpg|link=Jordan's Halloween costume Tumblr lb4qk8dxgu1qezaqwo1 250.png Tumblr lepxptNl0l1qdjnvvo1 400.jpg Tumblr leq6yqSFX91qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr leoyc5NEiL1qa6ghpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lepy05DT6q1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lepyc5GGeY1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr leq05aCKKd1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr leoyd9A2Oa1qa6ghpo1 500.jpg Tumblr leu3jzZVqU1qzyc1do1 500.png Tumblr leu0wh3adL1qzyc1do1 500.png Tumblr leu0lgXecA1qzyc1do1 500.png Avatar 848f0456e092 128.png Tumblr levpx7Qt3g1qzyc1do1 500.png Tumblr levz3umMtz1qg9xndo1 500.jpg Tumblr lew0e0KW831qd6v1uo1 500.jpg Tumblr legumlyRWf1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lexn586lmK1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_lf8qdeGvGa1qct0ifo1_400.jpg Tumblr lehfh5eMQR1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lehff6uJh61qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lehfbwrRbB1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lehfagJ0eO1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lehf8gsmh71qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldum5kKjwm1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr30gdmfb1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr2qmXb461qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lckw9gXw3m1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lckx9qlknw1qelcd3o1 1280.png Tumblr lfqy19OUK21qf2xhzo1 400.png Tumblr lfqxtvA3te1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg 165779 106683592740541 100001967030243 49571 7074267 n.jpg 168718 106448409430726 100001967030243 47643 7639878 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 166663 108019735939242 100001936489544 63594 6770592 n.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg Thumbnailfd.jpg ThumbnailCA21MYWN.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Females Category:Canadian Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Actors Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Category:Teenagers Category:Disney Actors/Actress Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:FTM Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:FTM Transgender Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep